Stuttering Mortal
by TotesLuigi
Summary: When Andy's family moved to Scotland he is thrown into a world of vampires, curses, and of course the one thing he did not expect...love. This MAY be a Slash fanfic! I haven't really decided if I want Andy to be a guy or a girl! GregoryxOC MAYBE GregoryxMale!OC No swearing or NSFW in this fanifc!
1. The Little Dude In The Wagon

**AN: This is my first fanfic! I am sorry if its bad! I am going to keep the characters as close as possible to the movie! They may be out of character due to this being my first fanfic... Sorry! I am not sure what gender to make the main character(Andy)! So I chose a unisex name! I am leaning more towards a guy! So This may be slash! However for the first chapter you can choose what gender the character is! I DO NOT OWN THE LITTLE VAMPIRE! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER ANDY!  
><strong>

I jolted awake as the plane landed ground. I heard a little snicker coming from my side. I looked over to see my little brother, Tony, quickly look away to the window. I squinted at him "Are you laughing at me, Good sir?" I tried saying in a British accent but somehow ended up saying it in an Australian accent. Tony's face seemed to drain of all his blood as he stared behind me. I looked behind me to see a flight attendant standing there looking at me with an annoyed look. "Do you have any trash?" she asked in a British accent with a smile that seemed too perfect. I felt my cheeks blush. "uh...Y-y-yeah." darn my stutter. I grabbed an empty cup and put it in the bag and so did Tony. We quickly gathered our things and got off the plane. We waited for mom and dad to get off the plane as well at the gate. "Mom! Dad!" Tony cried as he ran into their arms. We did sit through a long flight without seeing them. The poor little guy seemed rather sad not being able to be with them during the flight. We followed the signs to get our bags. We collected our bags and got the keys to our car.

The drive to our house was rather confusing. We got lost twice and then drove on the wrong side of the rode a couple of times. Scotland is rather confusing and its hard to understand what people are saying to me. "Look! Theres our house!" Mom said pointing to a mansion that seemed more fit for Royals then us lowly peasants. "Hot dang." I managed to mumbled out. "Wow! Its a castle!" Tony said with great excitement. Hes right. It really did look like a castle. We pulled up to the house and as soon as the car stopped Tony was already out, dashing to the house. I got out of the car and stretched then grabbed my bags from the car. "Our stuff will be here tomorrow so we can relax today." Dad said as he walked to the house. All I wanted to do was sleep so waiting for our stuff was fine by me. Dad unlocked the house. Tony was already running around like mad exploring the house. I of course joined him and ran up the stairs before him "I am going to get first pick of the rooms!" I called down to him. I could hear him running faster up the stairs "I want first pick!" He yelled at me as I teased him some more. The rooms were nice and already furnished. Actually know that I think about it. The whole house was furnished already. I opened one of the doors in the hall to reveal a nice medium sized room. The walls were of course white and the bed had a red blanket on it already. It also had a desk in the corner that was close to the balcony. Wait. A balcony!? I ran over to the balcony and opened the windows. "This is so RADICAL!" I yelled out into the air.

As the days went by we managed to get our belongings and start school. I was as tired as ever at school. Tony keeps having vampire nightmares. I keep hearing him screaming down the hallway to our parents room. Sometimes he comes to my room since its closer then our parents. It doesn't help that we both aren't fitting in that well at school. Tony tells me about two little trolls that bully him a lot at school. If I could I would shake them and yell at them...maybe kick them across a football field. Either way works.

That night I could hear dad saying "You know what would be cool? Draw me a picture of Tiger Woods." I wasnt very sure what he was talking about but he popped his head into my room. "Hey dad." I said waving at him. "Hey, We are going now. We asked Lorna to come over and check on you guys." Mom walked in and jumped right into the conversation "Make sure Tony is in bed by nine and has brushed his teeth. Not too late for you as well, Mister." She said pointing at me teasingly "When I see the sun I will go to bed." I said jokingly. Mom chuckled and left the room with Dad saying "Bye! Love you!" I went back to my book and kept reading. I woke up to a loud thump from Tonys room. I must have fallen asleep. I got up and walked to Tony's room to make sure hes okay and opened the door to see him rush past me. "Where are you going, Little Man?" I questioned him as I followed in pursuit. Tony flung the front door open and ran outside. "No Tony! Come on! The Grass is wet! I don't want to get my socks wet!" I whined in hopes he would come back. My hopes were short lived as I stepped into the wet grass.

I saw another boy laying on the ground. "Holy cra- Are you okay!?" I said running up to the boy. "Do I look it?" He sarcastically said. Just then a loud truck drove past with rather large lights shinning in almost every direction. "Rookery!" The boy gasped as he shielded his eyes from the lights. "Do you...do you know where I can get a cow?" He said weakly almost as if he was going to pass out. "I can get you a glass of milk..." Tony trailed off "No, not milk...a cow." he said panting "Hurry" He pleaded. "Tony what is going on?" I asked Tony who is now running back to the house. I knelled down with the boy who looks rather weak and ill. "You okay, Little Dude?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and was about to say something until Tony came trotting back with his little red wagon in hand. "Hey, Andy. Where is that farm we pass sometimes?" Tony asked. Is he really going to take this kid to a farm? "Why do you want to go to there?" Tony looked at me as if I was stupid. "We need to get him to a cow pronto!" Tony said as he helped the odd boy who was wearing Victorian clothing into the wagon. I watched Tony struggle with pulling the wagon with the boy in it. "All right, Little Dude. Step over. I'll pull it. You'll strain your little noodle arms" I teased Tony. He hated it when I said he had noodle arms. "I do not!" He protested with stomping his foot. "Yeah yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that." I said pushing his head lightly to the side while ruffling his spiky blonde hair and took hold of the wagon. "At least I don't stutter when I am flustered." I looked back to the boy in the wagon slightly smiling at us. "Lets go. You better tell me what is happening on the way there." I said shooting a glare at Tony trying to ignore what he said.

As we walked there Tony told me how the little boy in the wagon was actually the vampire from his dreams and how he fell from the door. I honestly couldn't believe him. I assumed Tony was making this up and his little friend is from his school. "Whatever you say, Little man." I said shrugging what he said off. I stepped on a sharp rock when I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes. I knew I forgot something. I winced from the pain and wanted to go back to get shoes however we could see the farm now. When we got to the farm something really weird happened and I realized that what Tony said was all true.


	2. In The Chest He Goes!

All I could hear was the slurping of blood. Tony and I made disgusted faces and decided it would be better if we went outside to give the little vampire some room. I wiggled my cold toes around in the dirt as Tony walked into the street. "Hey don't go into the street. What happens if a ca-" I was cut off as a bright light was turned on and we were in the spotlight of it. I put my hands up trying to block the bright light so did Tony. "T-Tony come here." I stuttered out as I walked over to Tony. The truck started moving towards us at an alarming fast pace. I then realized the owner of the truck is trying to run us down. Tony screamed and I closed my eyes frozen with fear. The next thing I knew someone grabbed the back of my shirt and said "Shut your eyes Tony!"

I was off the ground and I was...FLYING!? I looked above me to see the little vampire holding onto Tony and the back of my shirt. I quickly curled up into a ball and shut my eyes tight. Don't get me wrong flying would be fun if I wasn't being held up by fabric. After a few moments I felt myself being placed gently on the ground. At least I thought it was the ground until I opened my eyes. We were on a blimp in front of a mansion that looked like a castle. That looked awfully a lot like Lord McAshton's house.

"You can open your eyes now." The little vampire told us. "Wow!" Tony explained. "Enjoying the view?" asked the little vampire as he took in the view as well. "Yeah and thanks, dude. You save our lives. That truck was going to splatter us!" I nodded my head "Yeah thanks, Little Dude!" "You both keep calling me 'dude'. My name is Rudolph." The little vampire corrected us. "Dude is slang." I replied "Like you would call a friend!" Tony added. Rudolph sat there thinking for a moment until he asked "A friend?" "Yeah. We saved each others lives, Didn't we?" I could hear the hope in Tony's voice as he longed for a friend. "Yes, We did. Friends." Rudolph confirmed. "My names Tony and this is Andy my older monster." He teased me. I couldnt just let him get away with that so I teased back. "Says the talking noodle arms who is in fact a little monster." I gave him a devilish smile. He stuck his tongue out before jumping up saying "Come on! Lets play!" Rudolph followed "Yes! Lets play!" The two small boys jumped up and down while tony yelled out into the wind "My best friend is a vampire!"

I smiled at my dorky brother and his now new best friend vampire play on a blimp. I took in the view as they jumped. It was rather nice up here that is if we don't fall off and die. I shock my head trying to get the idea out of my head. "Are you alright, Andy?" asked Rudolph. He must have noticed me doing that. "Uh...y-yeah. Its just a rather long fall." before Rudolph could reply Tony plopped down next to me and asked "Rudolph! How do we get down from here?" He asked. "We'll fly." Rudolph said looking up to the sky as if he was ready right there and then to take off. "But I can't fly." Tony said. I looked at at my idiot little brother with a raised eyebrow. "Really Tony? He got us up here, Didn't he?" I nudged Tony a bit. "Just stay calm, Friend." Rudolph said reaching his hand out to both of us. "I wont hold you by your shirt this time." he said with a smile to me. "Yeah. That wasn't fun." I squinted as I remembered the feeling of shear terror. "Alright lets fly" Rudolph said offering his hand to us one more time. As if we would refuse a lift.

We both took Rudolphs hands and lifted into the air. "Woaw! I am flying!" This time I kept my eyes open as we flew closer to Lord McAshtons mansion. "Wow! Its great to be a vampire!" Tony stated "Membership does have its privileges." Rudolph had a sweet innocent smile on his face. I started to zone out the two boys conversation as I enjoyed flying around until I heard "Oh no! My dads going to kill me!" I looked at Tony "You mean US!" I emphasized the us part. My dad was going to kill us if he found us out of the house at night! More like kill me and bring me back to clean up the mess! We seemed to pick up speed and soon came to our house.

Rudolph dropped us off on the balcony and followed us in as we scrambled to get into Tony's bed before our parents came up. Just as we closed our eyes we heard them open the door and poor Lorna said in a rather thick Scottish accent "I saw what I saw and thats what I didn't see." she trailed off as we heard them sniffing the air "Whats that?" asked dad "I can smell it too." Mom replied. I can only imagine what they are smelling is Rudolph. He did smell a little musky. I assume Dad is the one who closed the window and the soft lips that kissed our foreheads were our mother. I opened one of my eyes slightly and saw Rudolph hiding in the corner of the ceiling. He noticed me looking and put his finger to his lip. I looked over at Mom and quicly shut my eyes as she looked back at us.

The door clicked closed and we both jumped out of the bed. Rudolph jumped down landing with a loud thump. I froze as I looked at the door expecting our parents to hear. Thankfully they didn't hear "So, Those are your parents. They look nice." Rudolph said politely. "And tasty?" asked Tony. "Tony. Really?" I flicked his head "Don't be a weenie." Tony mimicked me. Rudolph cut in "No. Nice. As in very nice." I shrugged "They have their moments." I simply put it.

Rudolph walked to the window while saying "I suppose I must take my leave." Crap. He just got here. Tony is probably already attached. I should try and get him to sta- "I havent had so much fun with a boy my age since I really was nine. Thanks, Dude." "You can stay if you want." Tony beat me to it. Rudolph looked out the window and back to us "Maybe I should." He changed his mind pretty fast. I wasnt going to question it since I didnt want him to change his mind and leave. "Do vampires really sleep in coffins because thats going to be a problem." Tony said while taking off his sock.

"This would be excellent!" I said opening the trunk. "I have to take out all this junk." whined Tony. "Junk!? Its a treasure chest!" Rudolph said with excitement. He pulled out a gameboy and started tapping buttons on it. "I've hidden in trees and watched mortals play this game. What is it?" "Its Nintendo. Duh!" He said like a smart aleck "Nintendo Duh. Can I play this Nintendo Duh?" Rudolph asked innocently. "Its just Nintendo." I told him as I helped Tony take out all of his junk. I felt bad. He didn't realize duh was just a word in Tony's words "Duh is just something you say when someone asks a dumb question." Rudolph paused for a moment and said "Duh." in a flat tone voice. "More like _duh._" Tony emphasized the 'duh' "Duuuh..." He said in an even more flat tone. "Duh!" Rudolph sighed "duh." He said as if he was defeated by the word. "I'll teach you Nintendo tomorrow" Rudolph nodded "I know. You must sleep now. Sleep is for mortals." I grabbed a pillow from his pile of pillows on Tony's bed and shoved it into the chest. "Hop into bed, Tony. I'll close the chest." Tony did as I said and hoped into bed but facing the end of his bed. "Until the night." Rudolph said with a faint smile. "Night Little Dude." I said as I shut the trunk. I crept out of Tony's room and back into mine as quietly as humanly possible. That is there was a few creaks here and there. I winced at ever creak until I got to my room safe and sound. I flopped into my bed and fell asleep instantly.

**AN: End of Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! :D I am still debating on the gender of the main character! Next Chapter Andy and Tony will meet the Sackville-Bags! I will try to update tomorrow(18th) or on Sunday(19th)!**


	3. My Arms Around Him

I was woken up with Tony yelling "I can eat a cow!" I groaned and rolled over. I don't want to go to school. Theres too many people there. I sluggishly crawled out of bed bringing my blanket with me. I draped it over my shoulders and wrapped myself with it. I waddled downstairs still grogy from sleep. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes but it didnt seem to work. I got to the kitchen to be met with the smell of pancakes. I grimaced. Pancakes are the worse to me. I flopped down in the chair at the table. "Ah, You finally woke up. I got you up at least two times." Mom said putting a pile of pancakes in front of me. "You did?" I mumbled out. Tony came downstairs by then and jumped into the chiar next to me. I slid my pile of pancakes infront of him trying to get out of eating it. "I love pancakes!" Tony said in a cheery tone. His cheery morning personality did not much my grogy state of being. "Finish eating and I will give you a ride to school." Mom said sitting down next to us with a cup of coffee.

I got up and walked back upstairs. I stopped at Tony's room and walked in towards the chest. I tapped on the chest. I heard a tap back. "Night dude." I said then walked out to my room. I dropped the blanket on the floor. I went through all of my clothes throwing them all over my room. I finally got out a gray v-neck shirt and some normal skinny jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall. I ruffled my somewhat short blonde hair. I grimaced at it. I didn't want to brush my hair honestly. So I threw on a green beenie. I grabbed my shoes and shuffled downstairs to the door where Tony and Mom were at. "Finally. You took long enough, Princess." Tony said in a teasing tone. I flicked Tonys nose just to be scolded by mom for it.

I grabbed my bag and walked out to the car. The next thing I knew I woke up to mom pulling into the high school. I must have fallen asleep again. "Bye have fun dear!" Mom said leaning over to give me a kiss. "uhuh..." I jumped out and walked to the hellish school. "Hey Andy." one of the girls giggled out to me. I noticed it was one of the McAshtons girls. I despised that family. The rest of the day seemed to be a blur. I thankfully was picked up on time by mom. All day I could only think of vampires and Rudolph being stuck in the chest all day. Poor kid. Wait a minute. I usually am being bugged by Tony by now. "Wheres Tony?" I asked mom. Mom sighed and I could see her grip on the wheel tighten "Tony got in a fight with the McAshtons twins." Thats it. I am going to go over to their house a punt them. Those little terrors! "Oh no mom. It was more like the McAshtons brats started it first. Is Tony okay?" I asked. "Tony is okay. They gave him a bloody nose." I gritted my teeth not wanting to go off on a rant about how awful they were and how annoying their sisters were. We finally got home where I rushed inside to Tonys room. I busted in only to see an empty room. Oh right. Dad took him out golfing. They did plan that a couple days ago. They must have left early. I walked over to curtains and closed them shut so no light could leak through. I opened the lid of the chest slowly. "Psst Rudolph." I whispered. Rudolphs red eyes seemed to shine a little brighter then last night. It must be because it was still light out. Rudolph got out and stretched with a big sigh. "Is Tony okay?" Rudpolph asked. "Ah, you must have heard. I assume he is since hes golfing with our Dad." I shrugged. "Thats good."

I grabbed the Gameboy off of Tony's nightstand. "Here you can play this while you wait for Tony." I said smiling. "Thanks. I don't really know how to use it. I have seen mortals play it though." I smiled as I turned it on and started up a game. "This is a fighting game. You want to hit the character until they die." I explained to him how the game works and how to use the controls. He seemed to catch on rather fast considering he must be a couple hundred years old. "Thanks, dude." Rudolph smiled and held his hand up. I gave him a highfive only to see a rather confused vampire in front of me. "You don't know what a highfive is?" I asked. Rudolph shook his head. "Well you highfive someone to well...hmm..." I poundered why you give someone a highfive. Its so normal that I hardly think about it. "I dont really know how to explain it. Sorry." Rudolph smiled back at me "Its okay. It must be a mortal thing." I grabbed my book out of my bag and layed on Tony's bed and read. I could hear Rudolph play the game silently for sometime.

Soon the room grew dark as the sun set. "I suppose I must take my leave." Rudolph said putting the game down. "Don't want to say goodbye to Tony?" I asked. Tony would be rather sad not being able to say goodbye. " My family will worry. I will come back to see Tony." Rudolph said reassuring me. "Alright. Bye Little Dude!" Rudolph opened the window and flew out. I went to my room and layed down on my bed. I must have fallen asleep since I dreamed about Rudolph and his family. That was until I awoken by Tony shaking me. I opened one of my eyes to look at him. "Tony. You know if I am asleep you don't bother me." I said in a sour voice. "But Rudolph is here! Lets go!" He said tugging on me to get up.

I quickly hopped up. Rudolph was looking at some posters on my wall. I quickly slipped on my shoes. I noticed Rudolph was looking at one of my posters rather inattentively. "Like it?" I asked. Rudolph turned around. "I have seen this poster years ago." I looked at the poster. It was Rosie The Riveter poster. "Yeah shes a WWII icon for working woman." I shrugged since it didn't seem like a big deal. We walked out into my balcony and grabbed onto Rudolphs hand. We started to to fly off into the sky. Tony and Rudolph talked while I looked around and enjoyed the flight. It was rather nice and relaxing.

"A cemetery. Cool." I looked over to Tony and back down at the ground that we were being lowered down to. A cemetery. So creepy. Theres too many ghosts and dead people for my liking at cemeteries. However I would like to explore this one. It had old tombstones and statue angels. As Tony and Rudolph talked I wondered around looking at the my surroundings. I made sure to keep Tony and Rudolph in ear shot. I could hear bats screeching and I looked up in the sky to see two bats coming down to the ground. "Psst! Andy! Get over here!" Tony said in a loud whisper. I quickly ran over to him. "Whats going on?" I whispered. Tony pointed to the bats that turned into a man and woman with a bright flash of light. "Mama! Papa!" Rudolph cried. "Oh Rudoplh! Thanks the stars you are safe!" The woman said embracing Rudolph in a big warm...er...somewhat warm motherly hug. "You musnt stray so far again." I assumed it was his father who said that. " I was only taking the less traveled road." playing innocent Rudolph. Nice. "You got lost." the mother said pinching Rudolphs cheek. "Yoo-Hoo!" That voice belonged to a young girl. She must be around Tonys age. "Anna!" Rudolph cried. "Brother darling! Your the nervy one. Sneaking off like some day walker." She teasingly said. "I wish." replied Rudolph.

"So father, Did you find the stone?"

"No but I am sure we are on the right path."

"Because-"

"We still have forty-eight hours."

"You see-"

"I will not fail you!"

"Gregory?" Called out the mother. Oh man. Why is she staring out thi- I quickly turned around to see a boy who was my age hissing at us. I froze in place considering I was afraid of this vampire. Tony quickly ran over to the Rudolph who was charging up to Gregory. "No Gregory! Their my friends!" He said stopping Gregory by the shoulders just a foot in front of me. "Mortals!" The dad said running up to Tony. "I-I am Rudolphs friend and he gave me a bite-proof guarantee." Tony said cowering behind Rudolph. The father picked Tony up with just his finger by the chin. "You can be anything to my son. Victim or slave- dinner perhaps. But you can never be his friend." the father was menacing and I was honestly too scared to do anything. After all this Gregory boy was standing pretty close to me and basically breathing down my back. "But he likes vampires. He dreams about us." Rudolph said hoping that would change his fathers mind. "Am I in your dreams, mortal?" asked Anna fanning herself flirtatiously.

"And he knows about the amulet!" "Ah, Then hes a spy! Rookery's nave!" Gregory punched his hand as if he was ready to beat up Tony and I or worse...snack on us. "Darling" The mother put her hand comfortingly on the fathers shoulder "He doesnt look like a spy. And besides, Even Rudolph couldnt make such a story. Could you sweetheart?" She asked Rudolph. Rudolph put on an innocent face and shook his head. I have seen that face many times from Tony when hes in trouble. I smiled at that "What are you smiling about Mortal?" hissed Gregory. I jumped and shuffled closer to Rudolph and Tony "N-n-n-nothing..." I couldnt speak. I could only stutter out what was suppose to be words.

"After all, Hes just a boy." She said kissing the fathers hand tenderly. "But if you insist on eating him go ahead." She was obviously pulling on her husbands stings. "I never said I would. Thats impossible." He huffed. "Leave I say." "But Rudolph..." Tony protested. "Should have never befriended you. Leave I say! Haa!" He hissed at Tony and of course Tony went running screaming. "T-T-Tony!" I called out as I tried to move only to waddle a bit and almost fall over from being so scared. A humming sound came from the iron gates that was in front of us. We all looked over to see a man step out with a gun that almost looked like it popped right out of a vampire hunter movie.

"Rookery! Get back!" The father ushered his family away. I couldnt move. Everything seemed to be a blur. One moments I saw him point the gun at me and the next I was on the ground with...Gergory!? On top of me! "You stuttering mortal! Your going to get yourself killed!" He hissed at me. I went bright red as he leaned on top of me. "Get up!" He cried out. Grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me up off the cold ground. He threw me forward. "Run!" I started to move only to stop "Wait! What about Tony!?" I said looking back to see him behind Rookery holding two cords. Rookery pulled out a bright light cross. Gregory hissed and grabbed my hand and ran away. "Nevermind him! Come on!" He yelled at me.

We ran into a crypt to see Tony and Rudolph standing in it already. "Tony! Your fine!" I cried out as I ran to hug Tony only to be grabbed and yanked back by Gregory "Look out!" Cried out Rudolph. A loud shot rang through out the crypt with a bright light to follow. I for some odd reason shielded Gregory from the light by warping my body around his. I could feel his shallow breaths and hissing from the light. My cheeks started to turn bright red as I thought to myself how nice it was to have my arms around him. I shook my head to get the idea out of my head.

**AN: End of Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! There will be fluff and what not in the next chapter! I will update as soon as possible! :D**


	4. I Wasnt Offering!

I held onto Gregory even after it went dark into the room. I could feel him wiggle under me "Get off, Mortal!" he hissed at me. "Sorry!" I spat out as I got off the boy. I quickly looked away afriad he would see me blushing. I don't know why I was blushing. I just could feel my cheeks all hot and red. "What you did was foolish!" the father said angrily at Tony. "Foolish? But brave." She said with her sweet voice. Tony then reached up and grabbed onto the fathers necklace. They both stood there zoning off. "Tony?" I asked. I was about to put my hand on his shoulder until Gregory grabbed it. He shook his head at me. I wiggled around from his cold touch. I let my hand fall down to my side where I stretched it out and wiggled my fingers due to it feeling funny after Gregory's touch.

Tony and the father let go finally "We shared a vision." He said in astonishment. "He has sympathy for our kind." The mother said "Oh lovely!" cried out Anna. I leaned over to Gregory considering he was the closest "Whats your fathers and mothers name?" I asked. I was getting tired of saying 'the mother' and 'the father' Gregory shot me a glare "Fredrick and Freda. Now be quite stuttering mortal." He hissed at me. "S-s-sorry..." I mumbled under my breath. "Then he could still be roaming free." Freda's voice was filled with hope. "There was a woman there. She wore strange coat of arms. We must find what family she belongs to. Trace her crest." Fredrick was pacing the room walking in circles "We can help!" Tony said with a smile. Of course you volunteer us, Tony. Of course you do. Its not like I am terrified of this family or anything, However it means a lot to them to find this amulet. At least I knew it did something from what I heard Tony and Rudolph talking about earlier.

"No its too risky involving a mortal." Fredrick didn't even stop his pace or look at Tony when he said that. "Well w-we can do sleuthing during the day." I finally said after mustering up enough courage. "What have we got to lose? We have been searching for three centuries-" Rudolph did have a point. "This is what comes from contact to mortals. Disrespect! Insolence!" Fredrick shouted the last part only to be calmed down by his wife "Fredrick, He does have a point." Freda put her hand lightly on his shoulder "Alright. Help if you can but do not think to change your mind and betrays us to our hateful enemy. Or my rather will be revealed. Am I clear!?" Fredrick got up close to Tony and glared at him. Tony innocently smiled nodding his head. Fredrick looked over at me and gave me the same glare. I nodded while smiling trying to pull an innocent face like Tony did.

Fredrick and Freda started talking leaving us to squirm out. Rudolph looked over at Gregory "Brother, Can you take Andy back? Its hard to fly with two people." Gregory looked over at me and looked me up and down. "Come on stuttering mortal." He said while walking towards the entrance of the crypt. As he walked past me he ran his finger down my back which made me squeak and jump in my place. I could hear him snickering "T-t-that wasnt nice!" I said trying to hide my blush as I followed Gregory out. "I think my father likes you two." Rudolph said to both of us. "That was liking us?" I was astonished. "I know he can seem like a monster because he is so stern with us." Rudolph tried to defend his father. "He IS a monster." Tony emphasized the 'is'. I flicked Tony's head "Don't be rude, noodles." Tony rubbed the back of his head "I am just speaking the truth!" Tony said defending himself. "But you don't know what its like for us vampires to be tormented." Rudolph was trying to get Tony to see his point of view on things and Tony really could. "Oh yeah I do. It happens to me every day at school." Tony said in a bitter voice. "Who dares to torment my friend!?" Rudolph stopped and looked at Tony expecting answers. "The McAshtons terrors." I made a disgusted face. "I have an idea. I'll tell you on the way." Rudolph said as he held Tony's hand flew off into the sky leaving Gregory and I alone.

Gregory and I looked at each other for a moment in awkward silence. Gregory put his arm aroud my waist and raised us up in the air. I wiggled a bit in his tight grip. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked me finally. "Your holding me tightly." He responded still wiggling. "What would you rather have me do? Drop you?" He said with a devilish smile. "What!? D-don't you dare!" With that Gregory pretended to drop me only to have me wrap my arms around him. "Ohmygosh! Don't do that!" I said hitting the snickering vampire. "Your very fun to tease stuttering mortal." Gregory said with a wink. I squinted a bit and frowned "I have a name you know." Gregory looked at me for a moment as if he was trying to recall my name only to hear him say "Yes. You do. Its Stuttering Mortal." He seemed to be teasing me now. I would have teased him back we didn't arrive at my house. "My balcony is over there." I said pointing to the second balcony to the right of Tony's.

He set me down on the balcony. "Thanks" I whispered. I waved goodbye and walked into my room only to hear the pitterpater of feet following me in. I turned around to see Gregory jumping onto my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Laying." He was being a smart aleck. "I can see that. Arent you going to be going home?" Gregory sat up and looked at me. "Is my company really that bad?" He asked. I shuffled over to my bed and sat down next to him. "N-no. I just thought you would be looking for the amulet." Gregory shrugged as if it wasn't important. I knew it was important to him and his family.

I could hear my stomach grumble just then. "I am going to go get something to eat. Do you want something?" I asked forgetting that I am in fact talking to a vampire "Are you offering?" Gregory asked with a devilish smile. I just then realized what he meant. I quickly put my hand over my neck "N-n-not like that!" me and my stupid stutter! Gregory started to crawl over to me "If your offering how can I refuse?" With that Gregory got close to me and I know he could see me blushing bright red. "I w-w-wasnt offering my b-b-blood!" I scooted away from him since he was looking at my neck quite too closely for my comfort. The vampire kept getting closer to me as I scooted farther and father until I was up against the wall. "N-n-n-not anoth-" I was cut off when Gregory got close to my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck and made me shiver. He lightly kissed it and then flopped back down on my bed.

My cheeks were burning and rather red. "D-d-d-d" I took in a deep breath "Dont do that!" Gregory snickered and smiled with his sharp teeth showing. I quickly got up and staggered to the door. "I-I-I am going to g-g-g-get food." I waddled downstairs still blushing bright red. I got to the kitchen to see mom sitting at the table with a cup of tea. "Hey sweetie. Couldn't sleep?" I nodded my head knowing I would stutter if I talked. I quickly grabbed an apple and ran back upstairs. I opened my door to see an empty room. Gregory was gone. I looked around in closest. Heck I even looked under the bed. He was gone. I sighed and looked out the window hoping he would appear.

**AN: I hope I didn't mess up Gregory DDD: Sorry if I did! D:**


	5. Halloween Special!

**Kay! This is the Halloween****chapter! Happy Halloween guys! This is just a cute Halloween****chapter not really taking time during the movie. Not sure what to call it!**

**Sorry I havent updated! I have been busy with life lately! However things are dying down so I can write more! :D Keep sending me love please!**

Halloween was probably my favorite time of year. Well it was Tony's favorite time of year as well. At least out in America it was. Not that many people do trick or treating here. That however doesnt stop us dressing up. I have a fun party to go to. At least I hope it is fun. I am going as a vampire and I somehow looped Gregory into going with me. I put in the fake fangs and giggled to myself. Hopefully Gregory will get a kick out of this. At least I hope so.

I put on a vest with a ruffly button up shirt under it and some nice black pants that I hardly wear. I finished putting on the combat boots when Tony walked in "Going out with your boyfriend?" he teased me. I threw my pillow at him "Hes not my boyfriend you noodle!" I snapped at him. His little tongue shot out at me "Boyfriend! Boyfriend! Boyfriend!" He chanted at me. "Look whos talking! What about Anna? Hm?" Tony went bright red at that and hurried away. "Heh. Thought so!" I called out to him knowing he was ignoring me.

I hopped down the steps and into the kitchen where mom and dad were at. "Look who is dashing!" Mom said putting her hand on Dads shoulder to get his attention. "Looking good kiddo." Dad said whipping his hands on the towel that was draped on moms shoulder. "Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Dad asked. I shook my head "I am getting a ride from a friend. Anyways its just to the McAshtons." I said shrugging while grabbing an apple. "Those McAshton girls invited?" Mom asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah they even gave me a stupid card. I however want to celebrate halloween so this is better then sitting in my room watching horror movies with Tony." Mom gave me the look when I said that "Okay its not stupid and I wouldnt watch horror movies with Tony." I slowly scooted away from the kitchen. "Gotta go!" I said hurriedly making a dash to the door before they could ask me anymore questions.

I could hear mom and dad saying in chorus "Love you! Stay safe!" I quickly opened the door to see a fimilar face right there waiting for me. I jumped and gasped "G-G-Gregory!" I yelped. I could see a impish smile appear on his face. I pushed his shoulder "G-geez! Dont s-scare me like t-t-that!" Gregory leaned in close to my face "Are you ready to go?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered and pushed him away. I quickly walked past him trying to hide my blushing face. I held my hand out to him without looking at him. I can just imagine that smirk on his face. He loved making me squirm. I kind of enjoyed it as well but I wont let him know that!

His cold hand wrapped around my warm hand. We took off into the cold night sky. "I hope it doesnt rain..." I mumbled to myself. Of course Gregory heard me. "It will later tonight." I looked at him with surprise. "How do you know?" I asked. "I have my ways." He said with a sharp toothy smile. "Not going to tell me, huh?" I said poking him in the side. He wiggled away from my finger and kept quite but I could hear the faint sound of him trying to muffle his giggles. "Does that tickle?" I asked with a devilish smile. "No of course not." He looked over at me gave me a cold look that said "Dont you dare." And oh I did dare to do the unspeakable. I quickly started tickling his side and he bursted out laughing and trying to get away from me. "I am going to drop you! Stop!" He laughed out.

It was nice seeing this side of him. He seemed to play the cold haerted bad boy a lot. Before we knew it we were at the McAshtons house. "Just land down the street from the house. We can walk." I said pointing down to a dark place on the road. We landed as softly as we could. I fixed my hair a bit from the wind. "We should get going." I mumbled as we started walking. As we walked I could Gregory's hand brush up against mine a few times. I wanted to grab his hand but I dont know how he would react.

As we got closer to the house we could hear the bass thumping away. I felt a pang of anxiety run through my body as I saw other people standing outside. Gregory could sense that I tensed up and wrapped his pinky finger around mine. It made me feel a little better but I still felt anxious. As we got to the door I could see one of the McAshton girls. Those girls can be rather rude but nice. Its an awful mixture of both. Maybe they are nice only when they want something from you. That still doesnt make them a good person.

"Hey Andy~" The McAshton girl who I think her name is Alia. "H-hey." My stupid stutter. "Whos your cute friend?" She said putting her hand on Gregory's arm. Gregory looked at her for a moment or two before I realized he was looking at her neck. I tugged on Gregory "W-w-we are going inside..." I said tugging on Gregory some more. Alia gave me a look that seemed to be offended that soon changed to curiosity.

We walked in to see a bunch of teens drinking and dancing. We looked around only for me to feel a little awkward and Gregory to be tempted at so many lovely necks. "M-maybe this was a bad idea..." I mumbled to Gregory. "Ive seen mortals dance from a far. Never up close." Gregory commented. "D-Do you d-d-dance?" I asked with my stupid stutter. "I know how to dance but not this kind of dance." he said gesturing to the group of kids jumping up and down. "I don't really like to dance..." I mumbled. I actually did like to dance just not in front of people.

The other McAshton came up to us and handed me a drink and Gregory one as well. She was wearing one of those sexy witches costume you would "Here, You guys look like you could use a little fun." She said winking at us. I smiled at her and looked at the drink in my hands. I looked over to Gregory to see him sniffing it. "Hey, I may be dressed up in a witches costume but I didnt poison it!" She said laughing while pushing Gregory's shoulder playfully. I didn't like alcohol and I don't think Gregory can even drink it. "I...isnt this underage drinking?" I asked her. She looked at me and winked "Thats the fun part!" I gave a disgusted face to Gregory who in return looked at me with a blank face.

I didnt want to be there and I didnt want to be around drunks underaged teens. "We s-s-should go..." I whispered to Gregory. Gregory took my drink and walked over to a plant and started pouring it out into the plant. "How do you mortals say it? ' This party blows'?" Gregory made a confused face. I started laughing and looped my arm around his "Yes. This party blows. Lets go." With that we walked out of the party that we just arrived to. Alia was standing outside still with some friends. She noticed us leaving "Going out to snog with your boyfriend?" He called out to us only to hear all the other girls start to laugh. I looked to the ground and walked a little faster only to be stopped by Gregory.

I looked at Gregory in a sense of panic. I knew he was going to do something. "G-g-g-g-gregory..." I whimpered at his side. "Oi! At least he got a boyfriend." He said with a sharp hiss showing his teeth off. In most cases that would scare someone but considering this is halloween it had little to no effect. Alia and her friends bursted out laughing. I could feel my cheeks going red. I tugged on Gregory begging him to just leave it. Gregory seemed wanting to charge at them and bite into them and tare them to shreds. "C-come on...Just i-i-ignore them..." Gregory jaw was clenched but after a moment he relaxed and put his arm around me. "Come on." He said walking away with me in his arms.

After a while of walking in the dark I decided to talk "I-I-I'm sorry that turned out to be a bad party..." I said unhappily. Gregory shrugged then had a devilish smile creep onto his face. Just then I felt a few water drops hit my face. "I told you it would rain." Gregory said as he got closer to my face. I could feel my cheeks go red as he got closer. "Can I?" He asked making his lips brush against mine. I wiggled around "y-y-y-y-y-y-y" I couldn't really speak but he was already kissing me with his soft cold lips.


End file.
